Simon Noir
Simon Noir is a character mostly used in sandbox roleplays by a roleplayer known as "Sick Simon". It isn't often that Simon is used publicly, but he is obviously dulled down to fit the lore, rules, and many other guidelines of common activities, such as freelancing. Suffering from Amnesia, he remembers nothing past his nineteenth birthday, and bears no interest in tracing the "horrible monster" he supposedly was. He supposedly has dissociative identity disorder, only revolving around two personalities, "himself", and another that dubs itself as Raan. The two greatly differ, and both have nearly gotten him killed on many an occasion. "The Acceptable" Simon Noir Simon Noir is a rather mysterious figure, often avoiding the public world, secluding himself to a location barely even known by himself. At the age of twenty, he has seen more than his fair share of chaos in the past year of his life, his earliest memory being sometime past his nineteenth birthday. Noir stands at six feet in height, with a rather lythe, yet weak form. His hair is short and scruffy, and while it's color is originally a dull grey, he may dye it a charcoal black or chocolate brown tone, mainly to escape a touchy part of his past. With a case of heterochromia iridium, Simon's eyes are quite obviously different in color. While his left is a deep green, the other strongly looks to be a shade of crimson, something he more than often covers up for fear of being outcasted or killed, with vampyrism or demonic nature being the excuse. He has two scars, one running along his left cheek, the other running down his right eye, presumably self-induced, as the eye is mostly unscathed. While considerably weak in body, he tries to remain strong in spirit, being difficult to break. He has shown signs of persistence to the point of near-death, and has more than once come close to meeting the robed creature. Simon's Personality Simon considers himself to be a freedom fighter and outspoken anti-religious type, though he refrains from openly debasing those in support of his oppositions, mostly anyway. He strongly believes that humanoids should press for equal treatment, and that the Gods should be cast aside. Why would you use a Deity to decide your moral obligations in the first place? Noir is both quiet and seclusive, and can come off as bitter or wrathful if approached. While he has 'friends', they see him as uncommonly as he does everyone else. His attitude sharply heightens around his companions, turning, or trying to be happy around them. While he enjoys their company, he strongly believes everything has to be bottled up, and tells all of them very little. It's probably a poor choice for a demisexual, but he could care less. Sex and romance are not much of his interest anyway. He enjoys being cryptic in his words. Confusion frustrates him, and he enjoys spreading the suffering to others, especially strangers or considerable enemies. Over the year, he adopted a passion for writing, though it mostly involved studying various life forms around Gielinor and a journal he wrote in almost daily. As he wrote more, he seemed to become more and more reclusive, distant, and stressed, it was like the books ate away at him. Raan's Personality With the transition to Raan, Simon's voice seems to become distinctly hoarse. Oddly, he recalls nothing during his 'episodes' of becoming this side of himself. Raan believes himself to be from another world, a perfect being trapped in a monstrous form. The world around him is full of freaks and the only way to purify it is to kill them all, a task he will never manage to take on alone. Equality will be achieved when no one is left alive, because with nobody around to judge, he is equal to him and only him. If one were to ask if he was... virtually anything, he'd decline again and again. When offered, Raan is often reluctant in making 'friends' or 'allies', and only seems to get along with murderous or cruel-hearted types, quite contrast to Simon. He loves to use both his capabilities and his words to his advantage, and may try to convince a person or two to kill another, when he feels like it anyway. Raan does not share the quiet attitude Simon has, and tends to be bold and open in his views, though they all revolve around killing things. He despises any and all social interaction, but he is more than capable of being cryptic, much like his counterpart. Over the year, Raan has caused most of the chaos in Simon's life, and the latter believes he is only trying to ruin it, which is "only partially true". If he wanted to, Raan could have killed himself, just to spite Simon, an activity that he's been thinking of doing even more as time goes on.He probably won't though, as that "ends his fun, too". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user